


Connected by a Cable [Expansion One]

by Parthmakeo



Category: connected by a cable
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, MMORPGs, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Science Fiction, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthmakeo/pseuds/Parthmakeo
Summary: Cover Art Credit/Commisson/Permission from: https://hero-ae.deviantart.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Art Credit/Commisson/Permission from: https://hero-ae.deviantart.com/

Connected by a Cable  
Expansion 1

Chapter One

"I'm out here in Downtown New York City for the release of Law of Mahna! The new Online Multiplayer Game boasting a robust character creator and that no two characters are the same! Everyone is excited for the release and some are already cosplaying as the promotional art for many of the main characters."  
"Start your new adventure in the world of Sephirion. Pre-order Law of Mahna now!"

The hot new game that many news articles are claiming that the characters look more life like than before and the world feel real. The critics claim from closed beta testing alone that the emphasis on characters being more than that was neat and the interactions they had...but could it be real?  
We follow one gamer named Hioshi in line to pick up his game. A young man in his early twenties with short black hair and brown eyes. The store littered with themed decorations and hostess girls dressed as certain characters you could make in the game. All directing and keeping those in line waiting entertained. Hioshi looked at his phone and opened the application that connected him and his friends together. They all were anticipating the release and some were in the same line as him but earlier. All Hioshi wanted was to get the game and level up fast to be the best raider. He thought to himself 'this is just like any other game...' walking up and picking up the box. He inspected the artwork. It depicted a vague image of the game's goddess, Mahna. And the other darker image was Varthamith. The two formed a vague yin-yang symbol as if saying that both sides were in balanced and the text proudly proclaimed it was indeed the official game.

Returning home, Hioshi moved aside a few boxes to open the case. A single CD laid inside. Popping the disc in the pre-started PC it began downloading his game with an estimated time at roughly an hour. It was the perfect time to clean his body, prepare a warm meal and snacks on the side while grabbing a few bottles of water. Hioshi took a day off work to enjoy a full on marathon of power leveling in this game much like others before he played. And soon enough, the game finished.  
Welcome to Law of Mahna. Please create your character.

Hioshi knew that the game only had one server so it would be easy to find his friends. He received messages from his pals about how weird the game was, insisting that the created characters they made had their own personalities. Like living things. Hioshi chuckled and figured to make his character an Eternal. Though they look similar to the humans in the game, the Eternals had glowing eyes and the story about them interested Hioshi. Seeing the character customization option blew his mind. It was so detailed that they even had a slider for how thin or thick you want your character. 

Hioshi made the Eternal a female. Glowing green eyes. Golden yellow hair. Slightly tipped ears. About one hundred and sixty seven Centimeters. Average in most aspects but still had some muscles. There was also a slider for her bust as well. He slid the bar from the halfway point all the way to max, then to the minimum...then carefully adjusting it till it was slightly above the middle point of the slider. He picked the mage class since they had a strong connection to magical energies and now he was hit with the name.

“Hmm..." he thought hard and long on this. It couldn't just be any old name...but he figured one name would fit.

"Yukara."

And with a push of a button the game began!  
...  
...  
...

Now that he was in the game, Hioshi decided to move the interface around to his liking. Adjusting the size of some menu options and checking the starting abilities. The music in the game was fantastic and so was the sound work. Why he could of sworn he heard some girl call out-  
"Master, are you there?"  
Hioshi did a double take and looked at his character who decided to turn around and face him from inside the game...and moving on her own. Hioshi rubbed his eyes and thought he was just deprived of sleep. But of course, he was not dreaming this. Those messages from his friends...they meant it.

Hioshi asked "Are you...talking to me?"

The Eternal nodded. "I am talking to you, Master. Are you ready yet to go and level up?"

This had to be a dream...No game had this much interaction at all. He got up and walked over to grab some water to drink, then with a second look at the screen his character he made was stretching on it's own and waiting. She called out "Are you there? We got stuff to do!" tapping her foot. Apparently Eternals were also known to be quite the temper problem folk. He tried to ignore it. 

"Sure. Let's get going." with a glance off his character, he saw the starting zone and it felt refreshing. Unlike the typical forests, there was a small town they were at with the Eternal capital in the far distance. Viewable from over the large gate that arced over a path towards the next town. The trees infused with a magical power to give off a soft glow and the animals following this color and energy within. Talking to a guard, they were given a quest to take care of some small critters...

Hioshi continued on, playing the game like normal when he noticed his character stopped moving. He continued to try and move her forward but she resisted. The Eternal looked back at him, giving him quite a spook. "Master. Are you trying to get me killed? Those boars are deadly." she spoke directly to him! Hioshi had to do a double take, cleaned his glasses and smacked himself silly.

“Am I..really not dreaming?" Hioshi examined the character he made further. He tried talking to his character. "Yukara. The boars will not kill you. I'll see to it." assuring her enough to attempt and cast a few spells. The boar charged forth and did damage Yukara a bit, but it died without trouble. Yukara blinked. "Huh? Most characters die from these boars. You must be a real master at this!" Yukara gave some praise before looking to fight some more...

\----  
After killing the ninth boar, a new piece of armor dropped. Hioshi looked to see the stats were ideal. With a smile he opened the character window that showed all the items his character had on and could wear. There were a plethora of slots but not too many. He tried putting the cloth dress over the old to replace it, but red text above told him he had to remove the previous equipment first.

Hioshi didn't take a second to think and his mouse cursor hovered over the chest slot for Yukara as she was trying to eat after a battle. Attempting to pull it off affected his character model however, and the robe started to fall down. With a shriek that attracted the attention of other Player Characters, she quickly held her dress. "MASTER! W-What are you doing, you creep?!" her words halted his actions. Hioshi tried to talk to her and reason with his character "Relax. I'm just going to put this better dress on-" and he was quickly shut down when Yukara hid behind a tree from his camera view.

"You wanted to see me in my undergarments! Freak!"

Was this a new system as well? No, this was their personalities. They were like real living humans. They had wants and needs and decency as well. Again, Hioshi tried hard to get her to wear the better armor. "Come on. The robe has intellect on it. It will boost your damage." and this made her peer from the corner of the tree. She took out the bag from...well somewhere and magically the robe from his UI vanished as it appeared in Yukara's hands when she held it up. Unlike the starter robes it was a red and blue robe color that covered her body completely. She then crumpled it up and tossed it away without a second thought.

"It looks ugly!" she declared. The item completely gone now. Oh how furious Hioshi was at this point. She threw away a perfectly good upgrade for her low level. This was not going to be as easy as he had planned. At first he mapped out the quests he would take and go through from his friends in Beta but now it looked like this was more stressful. He tried reasoning with Yukara.

"Okay. I am sorry i tried to remove your clothes. But if we are to do this together, You need to worry less about the look and more about the actual bonus of wearing the items. Okay?" Hioshi felt that was a good stepping stone. With puffed cheeks in anger, Yukara exclaimed "I don't like the robe though! Looks butt ugly. Plus i'd rather have something like that."

Hioshi panned his camera over to notice a female dwarf showing off her new robes to a few other leveling friends. The torso had sleeves that didn't connect to the main robe. The gown colored in white, red and even black with frills on the bottom. It was gaudy but the attire was fairly rare to obtain. "I want that! Where can i get it?" she asked. Hioshi sadly told her "It's completely random if we see it. Best thing for now is to get any upgrades and worry about the fashion later." causing her to be even more defiant.

Hiroshi wondered if this was really a good game?

\----

After plenty of quests, headaches and grinding, Yukara made it to level ten out of fifty. It was at this point when they made it to the small town outside of the starting zone that Yukara sat in a chair. "Master, i'm tired...can we please rest?" she asked Hioshi. While her attire did get a slight upgrade, it wasn't all that appealing to look at.

"But we have to keep leveling. My friends and their Player Characters are already two levels ahead of us because you refused to let me change your attire." Hioshi tried to explain. The course he mapped out was not going all on schedule. He knew by this point they could of been up there.

"You just wanted to see me naked!" Yukara said again.

"The gear had better stats." Hioshi shouted at his monitor.

"You should of let me done it instead! Stop being a pervert!"

Hioshi was finally at his limit. "I'm done!" he shouted. Slamming his hands on the table and getting up. "You can level yourself!"

Yukara was more than shocked and scared. "Master wait! If you don't stay on I-" Yukara was cut off before she could say anything. He was fairly angry at her. "Stupid Yuara...Insulting me now? I'll never play this game again. Not worth the stress." Hioshi thought of a way to make her understand why leveling is important but she seems to have a different mindset on things.

Hioshi felt a vibration from his pocket. A message from his childhood friend, Nira. She always seemed to calm him down at times when he needed her most. She texted him if they could meet for lunch since she was back in the city. It didn't take him even a second to consider this deal as he replied with the location and time he was available. Perhaps eating would calm him down as well.

\---

Hioshi stood out front of the applebees in a typical shirt and cargo jeans. The messages on his phone were from his gaming friends, trying to tell him it gets better if you sit and talk with the characters, but the last time Hioshi dealt with someone who was insufferable, it ended badly.

He tried to reply to the text when he noticed someone approaching. The woman coming up was a blonde with a ponytail, wearing a tank top and jeans with her sunglasses resting on her forehead. She happily approached Hioshi and gave him a massive hug. "Hioshi! It's been a long time!" the girl chuckled in glee. This was Nira. A childhood friend who up to this point has kept in touch through text and phone calls. Some of their friends keep saying they should hook up, but the two knew they would never be more than best friends.

"Nira. Glad you called me." Hioshi replied as the two grabbed their table over by the bar. This was all he could ask after the encounter with Yukara. Nira knew all the right ways to enjoy life. She was energetic. It was because of her connections that Hioshi met his online friends and created their little raiding circle. Thinking about it, Hioshi finally caved and asked her "Nira. How do you deal with someone who is not listening to you? I...Have this friend who doesn't listen to me and-" before he could finish, Nira interrupted.

"Just talk with the person. Don't be a slouch and expect them to listen to you first. I know you better than anyone, and you do get along with people. Either this person is a complete ass or you just need to explain the situation." Nira already replied without hearing the situation. She had no idea that the person in question was a virtual character in his game. Instead he nodded and began to eat. "Right. I'll do that."

\---

Hioshi managed to get back on his computer after talking with Nira. Yet as he logged in, he saw Yukara sitting in the inn. Depressed and staring at the fire. "Why are you still level ten? Shouldn't you be fifteen by now?" Hioshi asked. Yukara turned around to look at his camera before back at the fire.

"...When our masters stop playing with us, we Player Characters cannot gain experience no matter how hard we try. I need you to help me get better or i will...still be too weak." she admitted to Hioshi. Her clothes were a tad torn, possibly due to not repairing. Even when she knew her level wouldn't rise, she still trained on her own to kill monsters...and there was no reward. What Nina said about how to explain the situation, he did so to Yukara.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean or perverted. I wanted to get to max level fast to raid...but the question I should ask is...Do you want to get to max level?" Hioshi thought maybe it was best to communicate with her. Yukara turned around, her green eyes dimly lit on her mood. She replied "I want to make it to max level with a master I can trust. A master who knows what to do. A master that I know will help in achieving a high status."

Hioshi smiled. "Well...I have this nice layout of quests we need to do at the best time and what stats you need. Do you want to try it? If we don't make it to level fifteen in under an hour from this, then I will let you pick the pace we level." he pulled up his notes and noticed Yukara doing something odd.

On her knees she bowed to him. "Please, Master...Level me faster. Even until I pass out!" Hioshi on the other hand was startled. "WOAH! no need to go that far! We can take breaks now and then. But..." he checked her rested experience and a big smile came on his face. "We could level a bit more. You seem full with energy as is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"The new MMO game called Law of Mahna offers plenty for veterans to the genre but also brings something new to the table. The A.I is so advanced that boss fights themselves are unique. The characters have personalities and speak to you as if they were real people. The graphics, while being great, lack in some department. Yet this game is a must buy. Definitely worth the investment. I give Law of Mahna a Nine out of Ten!"

[Yukara] Has Achieved [Level Thirty]!

It's been only a day and so far Hioshi and Yukara managed to grind out enough levels in the Foreboding Swamps to reach about halfway to max. With the rested experience depleted and Hioshi feeling tired, he messaged his friends quickly that he was done for now. Yes, he was still behind by one or two levels but the fact that they caught up to the rest was a show they could work together. Before he closed the window, Yukara asked him a question.

"Are you logging off now, Hioshi?" she looked at him. She was now wearing a blue and purple robe with small shoulder pads and on her back was a staff with a green crystal on it. Definitely an attire change from before. "Yeah...I need to sleep. I should be back in a couple of hours." and just as he was about to log off, she mentioned something. "M-mind logging off in Duskhold? I would like to take that time and explore the town." Yukara looked around nervously as he shrugged. Guiding Yukara over to the town and finally logging off.

When her master is no longer online, Yukara took her time to rest at the inn. While she was a program, she still had needs like any real person. She desired food, drinks, a warm bed and entertainment. The small town of Duskhold held a very small tavern like all other towns. Passing through the open door she could see a few other Player Characters relaxing and talking with one another. Her glowing bright eyes noticed two people instantly. At a far table sat one normal human with blonde hair, large armor and a hefty mace with a glowing blue aura enchant. The other looked to be a humanized raptor with a feather mane on his head. His armor looked more leather like but his main weapons were two axes. These two were the Player Characters of Hioshi's guildmates and close friends. "Xintar! Kael!" Yukara exclaimed happily, looking to the Raptor man first then the human. Xintar stood up, towering over her and Kael as the hybrid species he was. 

"Ah Yukara. It'sss good to ssseee you. Kael and I were jussst talking about our recccent dungeon." Xintar explained while pulling an extra chair for her to sit down at. Yukara's eyes were on the two of them, wanting to hear the story that Kael started with. "Well. It all started when our masters brought us to the south-east end of the swamps. A cave called 'The Dragon's Burrow'. Naturally, being the strongest damage dealer at this level, I went out to find us a Tank and a healer." all while Xintar took his mug of ale and took a few sips. "It'sss home to a Ssssapphire Dragon. One named Coba'li." he pointed to the mace that Kael had at his side. "And when Ssshe died, among her sssspoilssss was that mace." and when Kale placed it on the table, Yukara lit up in delight.

"That's the Sapphire Crusher!" being ever so envious but happy. Inspecting the mace told her everything. It was a very rare item that can easily last till the max level of fifty. Kale laughed. "Yeah, it's really cool. You should of heard my master when it dropped. He was screaming and hollering over how awesome it was. I'll be sure to do very good damage in our first raid together." gloating over his weapon drop as Yukara marveled in it. "You are so lucky. I hope I can get a weapon as awesome as that soon."

Her heavenly daze was short lived however, as another Eternal came into the room. "You will get a weapon like that if you want to wait for our masters. We might go into a dungeon." this one had a head of red hair, blue glowing eyes and a bust to match Yukara's own. Her attire clearly indicated she was a priest and between all four of them in the room, she was Nina. The Guildmaster's Player Character and currently planned raid leader. 

"Nina, Miss!" Yukara saluted out of habit. Nina just giggled at her ready to attention. "It's alright. We're not raiding yet. Plus from what my master said, he wanted to dungeon with the group for once during leveling." this made Yukara more than delighted in her expression. Smiling so wide that it was hard to deny her. "Really!? What dungeon is it? Tell me Nina!" she latched onto Nina and tugged at her arm. Far too excited for her own good. "Well..."

\---

As the hours past by, Hioshi awoke and yawned. He realized the time he slept was short but work would call for him. Plus, he figured the more that Yukara stood by in the game the faster her leveling will be with rested experience. So he got his day started, got in his car and drove to work. While he wasn't the richest guy, he worked mostly part time at a local restaurant as a bartender. He was always fascinated with alchemy in a fantasy setting, and mixing alcohol was pretty much his offline enjoyment. That and listening to the people who had troubles.

Arriving into the establishment, headphones on and his own tools in his box he was greeted by his manager. He asked "Hioshi. How's that new game?" despite not being a gamer himself. Hioshi took the time to speak as he started to set up. "Oh it's interesting. I'm sure Zack can tell you more." inspecting the glasses, cleaning them to perfection and organizing the garnishes was his way of getting in the grove of it all. His manager nodded "I'll talk to him when i can. Oh, by the way...A friend of mine said there was this phone app to talk to your characters on that game. think you can show me your character?" asking for something completely embarrassing as Hioshi nearly tipped the glass over.

"S-sure! When I find time!" he shouted back as he returned to setting up. How would he have the heart to tell his manager that the characters in game are real? It had to come up at some point but for now he was in his world...

When Hioshi worked, it was like watching a scientist and a ballet act at once. He was technical in his measurements but also put on a performance for the attendees on more complicated drinks. When it came to simple stuff he would provide it with as much flair but accuracy. Why he does not do this full time? simply because then he had no time for his video games. Especially when it came to his friends.

"...And this is your Udon, miss." a voice as charming as his personality. Striking blue eyes and black hair with a few streaks of blue in it. He also sported a goatee that complimented his more charming face. This was Hioshi's long time best friend and current leader of their raiding guild, Zack. His character was named Nina, an Eternal much like Hioshi's but choosing to become a priest for healing. He as well was aware of their conscious state but still thinks to himself that it's just a video game like the other MMOs before. For the time he had been humoring them.

Hioshi looked up to Zack as a leader. He had the qualities and the strength to do it, but when it came to actual fights in the game it was Hioshi who stepped up to be apart of the officer lineup. Especially to plan and make new strategies. It would take until Zack's break time that the two could talk. Zack pulled a seat by the counter with a small meal and looked to his friend. Already, Hioshi prepared the glass of water without saying a single word for his friend. 

"So how's leveling through the game? I heard from the others that you are lagging because of disputes with your character." he snickered, treating it like some argument between a couple. This reminded Hioshi of his first hours and being called a pervert for wanting to change her attire. "Well it all worked out in the end and we managed to get to thirty. Yet still it seems like she doesn't trust me fully." He sighed and started to pour a beer from tap for a customer on the other end. Zack then reminded him as he got back "Once we are online, I was thinking of taking you with me through our first dungeon. It could give us experience for the later game." and took a bite of his food. 

Hioshi was thinking of asking later on since he did manage to catch up in leveling. Though was Yukara going to like going through a dungeon? He heard about the difficulty of each one before. Yet he pushed his uneasy thoughts away. Surely this would be alright.

\----

Upon logging into the game, he noticed Yukara was sitting at the Inn with the others. Immediately she looked behind her and with a wide grin told Hioshi "We're going to a dungeon called 'The Dragon's Burrow'!" showing their party consisting of Hana as a healer, Kael and Xintar as extra damage and their tank off to the corner. A quiet individual in dark armor. A mace at his hip and a shield on his back. His clear size indicated he was a Dwarf character, but his controller was very young. Each of them waved to Hioshi in glee. As more logged on from Hioshi's screen, he noticed the small balls of light popping up again. These were the method of how the Player Characters and the Players can see and interact with one another. The ingame voice chat was the only method to hear other spheres for both sides. Otherwise it was client side only.

The group was assembled in time, their supplies and items crafted and with all that organized they headed off. The other four rode on mounts they had purchased but Yukara was left to walk. "Master..." she started to ask. "I want a mount too." Yukara said, drudging on by the path. The only safe route away from monsters until they had to take a turn in the swamp to find the cave. Hioshi looked at their funds to see it did pile up.

"We can buy a mount after this dungeon run. Any you want within our budget. Okay?" 

Yukara was more than excited as she thanked him. Already determined, her concentration was now in full. The dungeon was in sight. Thankfully the group was waiting for Yukara so they could give her some extra supplies. Some potions, extra food and a return scroll to return to the dungeon entrance. Apparently some dungeons didn't have a magical point to warp back so this was the next best item. They walked in the dungeon and started eating to prepare. Hana's Player, Zack, informed the group on the dungeon while they were taking bites and storing energy for the battles ahead. Using the ingame chat link, both the Player and the Player Characters can hear everyone.

"Alright. I know Xintar and Kael have cleared this dungeon before so they have a better understanding on the bosses. So when we get to them, I'll give the floor to their controllers." the two nodded as the tank in heavy armor rose up. His speech was heavy. "Alright ye four. Are ya ready for us to pull?" he withdrew his weapons as the group then head off into the den of the Sapphire Dragon! Three bosses were needed to take down to complete it. The Cobalt Guardian, Fangris and then Coba'li the Broodmother. While the first two didn't pose much of an issue, and with it some new accessories it was Coba'li that would prove to be a bigger foe.

They approached her lair. A giant circular room where the sleeping dragon sat at the end. At the four corners were giant clusters of crystals. Xintar's Player chimed in to explain the boss. "Alright. Coba'li from our run took a few attempts to know how she worked. First, we need Balli to tank her head away from the group like any normal dragon encounter. As we fight her, there will be an occasional explosion of blue crystals from one of the corners of the room. It will begin to glow rapidly to indicate the explosion. We just have to not be near it. At Seventy Five, Fifty and Twenty Five percent of her health she will call a young wyvern to assist her in battle. It does not need to be tanked but it has to die. The other two abilities to avoid are the Crystallization Blast that needs to be interrupted though Xintar already has that down, and a buff she casts called 'Fury of the Sapphire' that increases her damage for a little while. It's during that time that Balli and Hana have to rotate cool downs. Other than that, i think that's it."

Yukara was excited and unable to contain her jubilation over this fight. While it seemed simple to Hioshi, to Yukara this was a challenge! And not only that but the weapons from this boss are said to be good up until level fifty for the effort. She had her eyes set on the Sapphire Scepter. A staff with a chance to cast a small bolt of crystal for extra damage. If she was going to see this staff, she would put in all her effort. And so would Hioshi.

The fight started as told. The dwarf warrior named Balli charged in and started to smack at the dragon with his skills. The strikes trying to aggravate and keep her attention while the others charged in after. Xintar and Kael had to be on the dragon's side to avoid the tail. Yukara and Nina took their position farther back but in the center to not move so much from the crystals. Yukara sent out a rotation like Hioshi taught her. Fireball three times then use Ice Spear twice. This rotation would help conserve mana but deal damage evenly. Only when it was the final stretch would they continually cast their Magic Missile back to back. Reaching the first add, Yukara turned around to slow it down. Hioshi commanded her from his side "Control it!" indicating Yukara to cast a spell and force the dragon in place to allow Kael to run up and help cut it down with her. This was just too exciting for Yukara.

Yet soon a new ability came to light as Coba'li's scales shimmered and reflected a Fireball back at Yukara. hitting her back and reducing her to half her health. "Yukara!" Hioshi was just baffled. Did they forget an ability? Even Xintar was confused. "That's new. She never used a spell reflect..." he said openly while still rotating. Yukara may of fallen down but she slowly got back up. A little dusty and bruised but she kept on going. Hioshi tried to help her keep sight of the shimmer before she killed herself as the fight was nearing it's end. The Fury of the Sapphire ability kicked in but...it would remain from twenty percent till the end. Hana's Player noticed the time was not there. "You said this ability would last only a few seconds!" and furthering the confusion, Xintar replied "It did! I don't get this!" but eventually they would down the beast from the struggle. Yet this change of abilities had Hioshi thinking twice about this game. If the Player Characters had a will...maybe the Bosses did as well?

The loot was displayed. Two weapons dropped. A Crystallized Axe and a Sapphire Staff! But...it was a healing item. Yukara was happy to of killed the beast with the rest, but the weapon she wanted didn't drop. In her mind it made her feel like she was at a disadvantage. While Xintar got the axe and the staff went to Nina, Yukara congratulated them despite her disappointment. 

\---

With the Dungeon group finished, Yukara walked away with a big smile on her face. "That was fun, Master!" yet deep down she wished her staff dropped. Hioshi figured it was a bummer for Yukara since she didn't get an upgrade. Not only that but dungeons can only give loot once a day. A mechanic meant to pad out the game and force players to play at least once a day if they needed something from a certain dungeon. But then he had an idea that might cheer her up. 

"How about we grind monsters for a little while? Get a level or two before we call it a night?"

Yukara was more than willing to do it. "Sure Master. We might even find a world drop!"

The grinding was fairly long but they could use a distraction. Especially since they plan to buy a mount soon. After looting another monster, one item was held up that Yukara was confused about. Yet in Hioshi's eyes it was the world. The broken staff base they had in their possession was one of a kind. The quality color was a gold with faint sparkles. Yukara examined it. The half rusted hilt covered it's silver coloring and worn from age it is no longer useful in it's current state. 

"Broken Staff of the Timebender? What is this junk?" and just as she was about to throw it, Hioshi stopped her. "Wait a second! That's the Artifact weapon for casters!" his cursor over the cancel button to deny it's deletion before she even had a chance to throw it away. "I read about this weapon...It starts a quest at level fifty to remake this staff. We need Ten Elementium Bars, Seven Vials of Time Sand, Three Diamond Plates and Thirty Fragments of the Timebender which I know drops from raiding..." as he spoke, Yukara looked at the staff closer and noticing how it's base shimmered differently.

"Master, I am sure the others would like to know we have this weapon." to which Hioshi denied her instantly "NO! We can't...They will take it away from you and leave it up to Rolling for it." his time as a gamer was very generous and uncaring for the coding inside. However the game is completely different now that his character has a sentient conscious, Needs and wants. If he had to, he would do what it took to keep this staff for Yukara. After all, she was his partner in all this. Yukara on the other hand was worried. The staff itself was one of a kind. Only one person can ever hold it much like other Artifact Quality items in the game. To have a weapon this powerful land in their laps-

"This is a weapon we're fated to own." Yukara exclaimed and tucked the staff in the back of her bags. Making sure it stayed far away from the trash she would toss out on her journey...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I will say that much of this game relies on the community. Yet not many may like the open world Player Versus Player activities that can happen at any moment. It could hinder or cause you to leave the game completely. But don't fear. You can always log back in after you take a break. It's not like the characters will die."

Over the next two days, Hioshi and Yukara leveled more and more. Now reaching level Thirty Eight the two thought it was finally time to go and find the capital city. Mainly to purchase a mount for Yukara to ride on. They took a carriage system to make the trip automated but that didn't stop Yukara from sight seeing with Hioshi. Eager to see the capital, Yukara pointed out various landmarks. It also served as a good break to reflect on these few days of leveling they performed. Hioshi normally brushed the leveling experienced aside just to get to the end but in this game, he hadn't felt this kind of excitement and wonder since he was a teenager. It must of been the Player Characters being so real in their emotions and responses. 

The cart turned and went along the path. Passing by lower level characters and new ones that just started the game after the initial launch. It was weird seeing the Player Characters wave at passing carts but then again, Yukara waved back as well. Almost like there was a real sense of an internal community. But the trip would finally end after some time. What would of felt like Seven Minutes to Hioshi felt more like twenty in that short time traveling. The cart stopped outside of the large imposing stone wall. Taller than anyone could see over. Spires and battlements for protection. The wall stretched far and around. Along the walls were crystals at every certain length for a light source. The gate was large enough to allow a mass exodus of people at once, and thankfully the gates were open. They past the guards that welcomed them to the city.  
"Welcome to The Palaxian City!"  
Yukara walked deeper past the gates. The sounds she heard as well as Hioshi indicated that there were a lot of people...and we are not talking like fifty of a hundred. We speak of nearly thousands of people! The stretch of the entrance led to a high rise with two sets of stairs that went down to the ground floor. From this view, Yukara lit up with wonder...and so did Hioshi.

The City was sectioned off in three wings. One designated for Trading and vendors. Most player characters set up their shops at the plots. Some even managed to buy the highest selling type of trade post, a cart that showed their favorite mount at the reins and their character cleverly inside the carriage. While others defaulted to the rug underneath or a stall. The Computer Characters had their own shops as well and were seen as less data in recent discoveries and more like real inhabitants. Dialogue was not pre-written. It was an honest to god real response. The coloration of the banners that hung over the district made it stand out the most. 

Over on the opposing side was the Tradecrafts and professions as well as trainers for classes. From this view, Yukara noticed how the Player Characters were in their own type of attire. Whether it be using the giant anvil at the forge or the various looms at the tailor's guild, they had all the professions there! Plus, it was where they had to go to learn how to ride a mount. Yet Yukara wasn't ready to just bolt over. She noticed the third district between them and while it stretched on, it contained the Inns, miscellaneous shops for reagents and even food. A restaurant or two were also noticeable. In the center of it all, a large fountain that towered over the stalls stood proudly. A statue of the supposed goddess named Mahna and her hands opened to let loose the water that trickled down to the base. 

Finally, far in the distance from where Yukara stood was the castle. A giant construction of various towers that housed the important figures in this world. Among them was the Queen. Takara Waterfrost. But that place was locked to players until a certain quest was fulfilled...which none have realized yet. This all made Hioshi just soak it all in. It was a wonder to see this. Yukara then took off on her own through the middle district. "H-hey! We need to go get your mount!" he tried reasoning with the overexcited Yukara as she merely ignored him. Giggling along as she saw the people she past. The Inns were packed with players either exchanging stories or looking for certain people to do dungeons or other activities and events. She approached a vendor and on her own whim, bought a cheap meal to eat as she walked. Hioshi yelled at her again. "Come on now! We need to save that money to get your mount." to which she pouted "Okay...but after, I want to explore the city."

Hioshi guided Yukara to the Tradecraft District and started looking for the stablemaster and pens. They past by the huts that showed the other characters toiling away at their crafts, perfecting their skills like Alchemy and Enchanting weapons. It wasn't until they reached the pen did they get a warm welcome by the tutor of riding. "Well hey there, young one. You looking to learn how to ride a mount?" the man asked as Yukara nodded. "Oh yes! Is it okay if I pick my mount out first?" she smiled at him to ensure that her cute look could get away with anything. "Well...I guess I could let you look around. We got all the basics!" The man showed her to a part of the stables where various animals were kept and ready to be sold in mass. Three colored horses, two kinds of ostrich looking mounts, a large wolf, a bear and what may of been the very gem that caught Yukara's shining eyes.

"BY MAHNA'S LIGHT, A TURTLE!"  
Immediately she latched onto the shelled reptile as large as a horse itself, slowly gnawing and chewing on grass. Hioshi was...conflicted. "A turtle? Y-you sure you don't want a horse or even a wolf?" sure she seemed to enjoy it but the price-

"That will be One hundred, Fifty Thousand G.E.M!"

Yukara opened her bag and found their funds. One Hundred, Twenty Thousand G.E.M only. She was far too short to buy the mount. And training alone was over a thousand. Yukara's heart sank. She looked to the turtle again then at her money. Begging for a miracle in her mind. Hioshi just reclined and said "Looks like we should buy that horse now. It's cheap and reliable." but Yukara tried something unheard of by any player. She turned on a sad look, put fake tears on and asked the tutor "Mister...I-i would really love..to ride a turtle...C-can't I have it for...One Hundred Thousand please?" she sniffled to add into her lie as the Tutor was buying into it. Apparently even NPCs can be haggled. 

"What? But...I mean-Oh. What's the harm? I'll sell it for Seventy Five." with a smile on her face, Yukara instantly learned how to ride the mount and appeared on top of the large turtle. The saddle was secure enough despite the turtle's running speed and yet she felt like a god. "ONWARD LANCELOT!" she shouted and decided to ride around on her turtle. She was definitely as human as many of us. Enjoying the gentle breeze as her turtle carried her to her next destination. All this happened as Hioshi just laughed at how Yukara was acting. 

When was the last time he laughed at all?  
After enough time running about, Yukara approached the central fountain where she noticed a group of characters gathering about. Hioshi was curious about the group and approached the mass gathering. Each character, from Dwarf to Raptear and all varying classes were in the level range of Thirty Five to Forty Two. There was one who stood among the rest on top of the fountain's edge as he was in the middle of some kind of long winded speech.

"...So anyone of you willing to help take out this threat?" the human warrior player called out. Yukara did not know what he was talking about so she asked him openly "What threat? I just got here?" to which he told her "There is a Player at level Forty Eight preventing us from finishing a quest in the Salium Desert. He keeps killing us!" this of course made Hioshi remember a time in the past. He was like any noob with his friend when all of a sudden they were repeatedly killed by the opposing faction who was far too high in level for the intended zone and was being quite rude about it. Only when a person of equal level came about to their aid did they get some peace in leveling. This made Hioshi's blood boil inside. It's one thing to openly fight players in a game with equal footing, but it's not fair to those who can't even harm them back. Let alone mining their own business. Hioshi then typed out a message.

Unlike in most MMO games, typing anything into the game would come through your character. In this it comes from the actual controller. As such...

[Yukara's Master]: "We can take care of him. Our guild is skilled in handling issues like this."

Such words coming from the sphere of light over Yukara's shoulder gave hope to both the players and their characters. Yet Yukara was nervous...Really nervous. More so at the idea of fighting other player characters.

Yukara and Hioshi called his guild to meet outside the gates of the capital city and discuss things over the communication channel. Their levels ranged from Thirty Eight to Forty Five. Yet someone already at Forty Eight would prove to be quite the struggle. 

\----

They would make their way to the Salium Desert by traveling along the southern road out of the city. The town there was called Owai. A few buildings overlooked the land with an oasis in the center. In the distance further south lay the Ruins of an ancient civilization said to belong to the Children of Mahna.. The players said the Ganker waited among the ruins where the ending quest line had one face off against the Guardian of the Temple. Later to set up for the first raid dungeon know as the 'Vault of Origin'. Yukara and the guild discussed the plan in town. 

"Alright...so the plan is to gang up on him as soon as he appears...but if we do it too fast the Ganker will most likely run off before we even get a few hits in. so we need bait." Nina and Zack thought among the group. They had other low level characters keep watch while they examined the map. It wasn't until Kael raised a hand. "I nominate myself! I have a spell to make myself immune for five second-" but then his owner interrupted. "That is a noble sacrifice, Kael...but you are a match for this Ganker. Not to mention you can heal yourself. No it has to be an easy target...someone low level...and..." his voice faded and the group looked to Hioshi and Yukara. 

"M-me!?" Yukara shouted in fright. Hioshi saw it coming. With a sigh he added on "You are a good candidate for bait. We have no self heal but we do have Glacier Stone. Ten seconds is how long it lasts and that's plenty of time." They would discuss the plan further in detail before the night rolled around.

While their characters were safe in town from any PVP activity after their Masters logged off, it didn't mean they were inactive. The group treated the leveling players at the Inn with free meals and drinks to boost their stats for the next day. Yukara on the other hand decided to head upstairs and enter one of the rooms they had available. Kael noticed this and figured to bring her a meal. He asked the NPC for a special meal just for her...

He approached the room with the food in hand and knocked on the door. "Yukara? I brought your meal." He said in a soft voice. Unlike his normal show off tone. After hearing her accept his invitational knock, he opened the door to see her looking out the window at the cloudless night sky. He sat the meal down on the table and tried approaching her. "...Are you okay?" he asked. Yukara nodded "I am. The idea of acting as bait is new to me." but her frown said it all. She was nervous.

"Well...don't worry. I am sure your master knows what he is doing." he nudged the meal over to Yukara, letting her smell the aroma. "Is that...Thunderserpent Stew And Globerry Wine?" Her eyes widen at the dish. A stew warm and hearty in a light yellow broth and the wine provided was a blue tint that glowed a warm color. "B-but...How did you-" she stopped as Kael raised his arm up. Showing that he sold his bracer gear. with a grin he said "We may not be able to grind or obtain items from monsters on our own but that doesn't mean we can't sell our own items off. Now eat up. You will need every stat boost you can." explaining as Yukara felt guilty. The food in question were considered the second best meal in the game for her class, the wine was just for roleplaying flavor but the taste was divine to the Player Characters.

"T-thank you Kael! She happily stated, enjoying the meal before him. "Tastes so good!" her sigh of enjoyment came through. Kael simply chuckled at her reaction. "Take it easy. We got all night." he sat there, watching her eat. She looked up from her dish and offered a spoonful. "Do you want some?" to which Kael blushed a little. "Uhh...N-no thanks. You should enjoy it. Plus I already ate earlier with the rest." 

When the meal was done, Yukara felt content as she laid on the bed. A smile across her face. "That was very filling..." she rolled on the bed back and forth as Kael was about to leave. "Get some rest. I'm sure Nina would not be happy if you were not aware. Hioshi is very lucky to have you." he let it hang, making Yukara blush and chuckle. "I'm just glad I got a smart and kind master. Like I was made for Hioshi." she let that comment out as she went to bed. It was during this night that Kael noticed his companions drunk and or passed out. One of them was Nina snoring on the table. Kael eased Nina up and carried her with care to her room. "Come on Guild Master...You can't be this indecent. No one will take you seriously..."

\----

Come morning the group heard about more people being ganked by this player character. Yukara had to set out on her own while her companions camped over far away from sight. It would be risky and they would have to move in the moment the ganker showed up. She pulled up to the ruins where the person was and started with killing a few extra monsters to pretend she wasn't aware. Hioshi instructed her along the way. "Remember Yukara...don't look around. Just be yourself." 

Yukara waited and waited...being patient and trying her best to hold it together. Being bait was not the easiest job in the world. Hioshi had to remind her again that if they do not do things right, the plan would fail. The pressure was getting to Yukara. She wanted to cast a spell to uncover the ganker from hiding. Then it happened! A strike from behind and the high level ganker showed herself. One strike from the shadows already put Yukara at half her health. She had to bite through the pain and press on. Using a spell to teleport a few yards away and retaliating with a quick fireblast. Being of a higher level, It wouldn't be nearly as effective as other spells. But it was not their goal. She continued with her rotation of fireball or blast and running away. Mostly to gain distance and be a 'challenge' rather than sitting and taking it. 

The ganker charged forth through the barrage as Hioshi helped guide Yukara's spells. "Now!" he said, making Yukara cast an Arcane Chain spell and rooting the rogue to the ground for a few seconds. Yukara used this to gain more distance but that is when Hioshi noticed what Yukara didn't see. She broke the chains early! "Yukara, the chains!" he shouted to Yukara as she turned to see her dashing forward. Attempting to close the gap. And upon catching up she sunk her blades into Yukara, dealing more damage to her health but also restricting her spellcasting for five seconds. They only had enough health to survive two hits. The plan was getting rocky...

That is until the Ganker approached Yukara, grabbed her by the wrist and with her hand firmly around Yukara's neck she placed her back against a pillar from the ruins. She then finally said something. "You look quite adorable...It's a shame that my master wants your character dead. You do remind her of someone she hates..." her smiled under the veil as she raised a blade. There was no time to cast the Glacier Stone ability. Hioshi sat there, watching it happen. Helpless to seeing this unfold. Sure she could easily respawn after but it was like watching a friend die before your eyes unlike other games.

"Yukara. Hold on, please..."

It was at that point that Yukara used a spell just as it came up to teleport a few feet away before the blade struck her. From there, she cast her Glacier Stone in the nick of time when the ganker ran at her. Her blade deflecting off as she noticed Yukara's smile under the ice. Hioshi finally looked at the screen and was astounded by how Yukara managed to get the block up in time. That is when he heard his friends...

"STRIKE!" and his group descended upon the Ganker, pinning her down and all taking turns attacking the high level player. Widdling her health down. The numbers were clearly too much and at her last amount of health, the Ganker vanished in a cloud of smoke. When her ice spell wore off, Yukara collapsed on the ground despite narrowly avoiding a player death. She sighed and heaved in a few breaths before being helped up onto her feet by Kael. "You did amazing, Yukara."

As they went to comfort and celebrate the minor victory, a few other characters came out and looked around for any sign. "I-is she gone?" one asked before Nina replied in a loud voice. "The ganker is gone for now. If she comes back, call on us again. The New Frontier Guild. We are also looking for fresh or old players to join our raiding ranks. Apply on our website!" not wasting time to recruit, she and her controller were more than willing to actively recruit all kinds of players. 

This rejuvenated the Player characters but also those controlling them. Yukara was just glad it was done...  
But that Ganker said that Yukara was familiar to her controller?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"...Did we mention that our time playing Law of Mahna, that the bosses are challenging and the dungeons are really well though out? I could get lost in them for hours if I could. The production values are really well done." - A Podcast

After a few more hours of gameplay and plenty of time spent grinding, Yukara and some of her guild mates reached the max level. It was time to start running endgame content...but first the group decided to have a party. After all, the raids were not going to open for another week and a half. 

"ALRIGHT! Listen up guys and girls! Tonight is our night to mingle and relax before we split into dungeon groups. So while our Masters are asleep, let's PARTY UNTIL DAWN!" Hana declared with pride, followed by a waterfall of ale running into her mouth. Finishing her mug without flinching. Others may of joined in but the rest were moderate in their drinks. They enjoyed a great feast, partook in the local NPC's dances and entertainment. It was a celebration rented for the guild and they enjoyed every moment...

But Yukara was by herself. Her gaze fixated on her glass of Triba Fruit Juice. The reflection of her long, thinking gaze stared back at her. The words that Player Killer said stuck.

“You remind her of Someone else."

Who was her controller at all? Yukara was not even a month made and already she was confused. The long and zoned out Yukara was soon approached by Kael. Unlike earlier, he had forego his armor for the night in favor of more traditional clothes. They provided no status buffs or protection but to the Player Characters, they were comfortable. He sat in a chair beside Yukara and tried snapping her out of the daze.

"Everything alright? Were you that scared of being bait?" 

Kael thought that maybe the near death experience shook her to the core. Yukara managed to break her trance and advert her gaze from the untouched drink. "No. I was just glad we could of ran her off. It's just that...Do you think it's possible that we were made in the image of other people?" she asked. Kael simply responded after a sip of his ale "We are apart of a program. I wouldn't be surprised if we look like some famous figures in the real world. You know?"

The reply eased Yukara's mind and made her smile. "Yeah. That seems likely. Do you think the person I look like is a model?" her voice ever so cheery. It made Kael turn a slight red in the cheeks. "Maybe...b-but you are quite adorable." Kael admitted. Yukara took on the same hue as he did, with only the loud sound of Hana breaking the awkward moment.

"Yo you lovebirds! If ya' going to do it, take it to the rooms!" Hana laughed annoyingly. Clearly drunk again. Kael sighed. "There she goes again...I wish she would lay off the alcohol." he got up and looked to Yukara again. "She is suppose to be the Guild Master. Having her in this state is embarrassing."

The party continued on until the characters decided to rest up again. Yukara took her room shared by two other female members but she couldn't sleep. The sound of a loud thumped filled her ears. It wasn't external, it was from her heart. Kael's comment did make her heart race. How could he just admit that to poor Yukara? Her night was met with a lack of sleep and circulating thoughts.

\------

As the next day rolled around, Hioshi was sound asleep. The phone application triggered to wake him up early to get to work. Yet unlike normal alarms- 

"Wake Up, Master!"

Yukara's voice rang from the phone. It was still early for him when she continued calling his name. Like an echo of sorts. Finally after five minutes, she stopped and tried thinking of another method. Yukara amplified her voice and called out once more.

"HIOSHI! WAKE UP!"

The loud piercing nose from his phone shook him from his slumber. Hioshi awoke to see his phone was on. He saw Yukara's face on the screen looking back at him. Her ever so sunny smile seemingly brightened his lonely mornings than usual. "Oh Yukara...What time is it?" Hioshi's hair was a mess, his eyes adjusting to the faint light of the morning air. Yukara proudly announced "It's Seven Forty Three in the morning!"  
It took Hioshi a moment before he hastily got up. "Crap!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be late...Not good. I told Zack I shouldn't be out this late..." scrambling for a clean shirt, one preferably with buttons, he ran into the shower to prepare for the day.

After snagging his essentials, Hioshi was off to work. His case of measurement tools prepared. Pulling up to the restaurant, he was greeted by his boss and Zack both standing outside. When they saw him, Hioshi felt something was off. "Oh Hioshi! Zack was telling me about the new application in detail. It's quite interesting." It was then that Zack turned his phone around to show Nina was present on the screen. Hioshi was both glad but a tad sacred at the same time. This was something no normal person could truly understand. That these avatars were like individuals. 

As he got to work, waiting on the people at the bar his phone vibrated. Normally he was not allowed to answer it but his boss was adamant on giving some leeway once in a while. As he took it out, Yukara exclaimed happily "It worked! So that is what this spell does."

"Yukara! Are you trying to get me fired?" Hioshi asked in a toned down way. Yukara merely pouted "I'm sorry Hioshi. I didn't mean to disturb you..." but as he was about to put it away he heard a customer call for him. "Hey, what's that on your phone?" the business man asked. There was no point in hiding it as he placed it down. "It's just an app for that Law of Mahna game..." acting like it was no big deal. The business man looked and had a smile on his face "Oh you play too? My character is only level twenty eight but the game is really nice to wind down with after work." 

Hioshi was stunned. Someone his age playing a video game? Times change but this was more of a shock to him. Instead, Hioshi told him "did I just say it's an app? I mean it's an app to help manage your character far form the work place and check up on them." he demonstrated as he quickly switched screens and displayed a window of various missions and commands he could give to Yukara. The two talked here and there as Hioshi worked and before long, when the Business man left, he got his character's name and left a nice tip for the bartender. This made Zack raise a brow.

During break Hioshi was approached by Zack who threw his arm around his neck for a lock. "Hey! You look much chipper than before." 

"Y-yeah. I was scared i'd be looked down on still for playing games." he admitted while looking over his phone. He noticed a text message from Nira about wanting to visit again. At first Hioshi wanted to reply but then he thought about it. Zack noticed the text and asked.

"You and Nira are a thing now?"

Hioshi shook his head. "No. She'd never replace Maria." his mood souring. Remembering an old friend was hard. Feeling bad, Zack tried to lighten it up. "Sorry man. Didn't mean to bring it up..."

"It's not your fault, Zack. You were not there when she jumped."

\------  
Work tired Hioshi a little more than usual, probably from meeting more players and advertising his guild. Logging in, he spotted Yukara taking a nap on Lancelot in the middle of the forest. She looked so peaceful and worry free as her mount chewed on the fauna. The shade of the tree providing a cool sensation to relax. Hioshi initially wanted to wait but remembering earlier this morning changed his mind.

With a loud enough voice, he yelled "Wake up, Yukara!" and in a state of shock, Yukara rolled off Lancelot. She hit the ground, dirtying her robe a bit as she took her wand out. Yukara looked around in an alert state before seeing the orb that kept her ties with Hioshi. "Hioshi! That's mean...I was sleeping." 

Hioshi laughed like a fool. "That's Karma for this morning!" 

As the group logged on and headed back to the Salium Desert, they checked the area for any activity of that past Ganker. Thankfully she was not around. But at max level it would be foolish to take on more than one opponent on your own. Yukara rode on her turtle along with the others as they headed to the Ruins of Origins. Before them was a large door that led to the Vault of Origins raid and to the left it was the 'Archives of Sephirion'. It would be in there that the dungeon would hold vast treasures and more story about the world.

The monsters blocking their path were man made as oppose to organic creatures. Making them slightly tougher. 

Eventually they reached the first boss. Entering the room it had moving sand underneath like rushing water. the large square platform they were going to fight him in adorned in gold, stone and gems. Runes scattered along the surface. The boss himself emerged out of the sand and landed on the platform, knocking the group down. The boss looked to be a cross between an Crocodile and crystallized rocks. The backside covered in rocks and it's arms sharp like metal. Nina smiled wide. "Alright guys, this boss is simple. Don't be on the sides when it dives down in the sand." and on their word, the fight began. The Crystallized Crocodile roared and started snapping at the group. His tail lashing at those nearby and at one point he rolled his body to try and impale them.

Soon in the fight, the Crocodile dove in the sand as said previously. The group made it to the center of the platform and noticed how it's spines stuck out when it swam through the sand. Then silence...

Yukara looked at the others nervously. "Uhh...Isn't it suppose to strike?" she asked. It continued until finally a rumble occurred...

The sand below slowly drained as another rumble came...The pillar holding the platform up was being struck by the boss! Nina, startled by this, shouted to the group. "Everyone! Brace yourselves!" and with one last smash, the platform came crumbling down to the bottom level. It was no longer the boss fight they read about but now an entirely new one. The Crocodile stared them down and slowly circled them, eyeing their motions. The tank charged forth, only for him to be batted away by the tail. The Crocodile charged straight at Nina with it's maw open, only for Kael to take the blow for her. His health nearly gone from that attack as he struggled to stand. Yukara caught wind and fired a Fireball spell without input from Hioshi to get it's attention.

The Crocodile turned around and started charging headlong to Yukara. Each step rumbling and shaking the ground. Yukara tried standing her ground but she gave in and started running around. Hioshi looked rather dumbfounded at her reaction. "Yukara, sit still and trust me." he tried telling her.

"No! It's going to eat me!" Yukara cried in fear. She narrowly escaped it's snapping jaws left and right long enough to allow the tank to halt the crocodile. "Now. Strike it!"

They each started damaging the beast until it finally succumbed to it's wounds. They divided the loot and pressed onward through the ancient hallways. The walls covered with markings and symbols. Truly ancient ground sealed off for ages. The faint gold shimmered with the fickle of torches lining the walls. All leading to a large room that captivated their eyes. The floors made of pure platinum with sand glossing it's surface. The walls lined with gemstones and carvings. At the far end of the hall, A statue laid dormant. Already they knew this was going to be the boss they would face. Yet something seemed off as they entered the room.

Kale turned around and noticed the entrance was gone. His controller finally spoke out through the voice chat. "Oh my god! We're trapped!" the voice was feminine, sweet and young. Hioshi and Zack never really heard Kael's controller through voice communications and it was quite a surprise. Kael on the other hand spoke up, "Calm down Rei. We will be fine." to which Nina curled her lips. "Oh-ho! You had a female controller? How old is she?"

Yukara spoke up "Nina, now is not the time. The door missing means we are about to fight a boss." and when they turned, that is when the supposed boss looked at them. A large obsidian Golem that came to life. With a mighty fist, the group were tossed around. It slowly walked over to Nina to lunch her. At the last moment her barrier spell prevented herself from dying. Zack called out to Hioshi over the microphone.

"Hioshi. This boss may have a weak spot. Get Yukara on high ground." it was his leadership role coming through. Hioshi nodded and related the message while he tried moving Yukara along. "Zack said if we get higher ground, we might see the weak spot." so Yukara headed off to climb one of the pillars as she noticed how the group was biding their time. The higher they got, the easier they could see...but once at the top, Yukara froze. Was it lag? Latency?

"Yukara?" Hioshi spoke over the voice communication. 

Yukara did not respond. From his screen, Hioshi could see obvious cracks around the backside out of sight. He tried imputing a command for Yukara to throw a fireball...and she didn't do anything. No error message or animation. Kale took note and shouted to her "Yukara! What is the problem!? Strike it down!" and even still she remained motionless.

“I-i can't..." Yukara was afraid of heights. Terrified! This brought Hioshi down to earth and asked Kael's controller something important. "Get Yukara off the pillar this instant!" to which, outside of Rei's control, Kael ran towards the pillar and climbed up. Grabbing the frightened Yukara and taking her down. As Hioshi explained the weakness for the others to strike it down, Kael was far too busy wondering what made Yukara like this. He shook her gently "Hey...Yukara?" and immediately she clung to Kael. "D-don't make me go up there..." she quietly sobbed into his shoulder. Kael then had to do what Yukara couldn't at this time.

"I'm going for the weak spot, Get Yukara up!" He screamed, charging at the pillar and climbing it once more to the top. From there, he took a mighty leap and slammed his graves into the Golem's backside. With his blade, he pierced through the cracks again and again, bit by bit. Fragments of stone started to fly off and even hit him back in exchange. Making his cheeks bleed. With one last stab, the Golem fell over and he cried out "Don't stop now! Use all we got!" this was followed with Zack commanding over the microphone "Use your cooldowns and blow everything!"

Yukara sadly did not participate. She was still in a state of shock from her height. Even Hioshi felt bad for what happened. And soon the Golem fell. It shattered and broke. Leaving the group to celebrate. From the loot, the group divided it. Yukara would slowly regain her stance and ability to walk but she still showed signs of her fear of heights. 

Thankfully it was now over...Yukara and the others went their separate ways. Each one going to a different location in the world to rest and relax. With their last goodbyes, Yukara and Hioshi decided to go to sleep. It was during that night that Yukara started having a dream. However, she didn't look happy. Though it was hard for her to make out, Yukara couldn't truly understand it. All she felt was confused and blind. It made her scared.

In some way, it was a nightmare...but the thought of seeing Hioshi kept her strong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"...With hours upon hours of content, it's no wonder why Law of Mahna is the hottest game this year! Sign up now and get five free Experience Boosters!" - Commercial

As time went on, and gear was acquired, Hioshi and Yukara thought it would be a good time to finally start up the quest for the Artifact Weapon they had in their inventory. Upon using it, a quest appeared before Hioshi in text but a voice narrated it to Yukara. A voice that was cast upon the staff like a message and by using her own magical knowledge, Hioshi could hear it too.

“To whomever picks up my staff, know that my time has come to an end. What you hold is but one of twelve weapons blessed by Mahna herself. Arcanium has tremendous power that none can match. Able to alter the flow of time, whether it be slowing down or turning the clock back, it was a force that no one could stop. Alas, by the time someone finds it...the staff will be all but worn out. I task you to rebuild what would of been lost within time, and take up the mantle of Timebender..."

The quest log Hioshi would see, already explained in more detail what to do. He then said to Yukara "Well it looks like we will be needing a few items. Vials of Timesand, Obsidian plates and... Ten Elementium Bars!?" that last one caused Hioshi to panic. He scrounged around for his phone, looking on the internet and learning the materials required to making the Elementium bars. Already he felt a crushing weight on his virtual wallet. Yukara took notes down as he listed the items for Elementium Bars.

"One Essence of Water, One Essence of Fire, One Essence of Earth, One Essence of Wind and Ten Tears of Mahna...for each bar." Hioshi looked more into the Tears of Mahna and his heart sank further. They were rare nodes that appeared randomly at any given time. Each one only giving somewhere between two to five each one. It would be a nightmare to farm. Yukara had a different outlook. She saw this as a challenge and a way to better bond with Hioshi.

"We can do it, Master! I have faith in you." Yukara happily said through the monitor to Hioshi. The optimistic voice, cheery tone and her smile brought back some faint memories of when Hioshi had fun playing video games. Hioshi agreed. "Alright then. Let's start with the Timesand. It says in the hint log that Timesand is refined, processed and aged in special constructs that cannot be killed by mortal means and the sand can only be obtained while the creature is alive." This made Yukara figure out a location. "Salium Desert! I think I heard of some kind of unkillable monster from the others."  
  
\---

The travel time to the desert wasn't fairly long and unlike previous days, there were more players running around. Clearly the big level rush was calming down finally and the zones will be inhabited by a variety of players rather than one location being a big place. "Wow...So many players..." The usual reaction of Yukara as she spotted players traveling to and from, gathering rare shards and crystals or hunting animals in small parties. Following the clues, they headed to the southern location from what a few players have been messaging on about. Yet it seemed barren and empty...

Then Hioshi noticed a small group gathering around a pile of rocks. Perhaps this was the golem? As Yukara rode up on top of her turtle, she asked them "Hey, what is happening here?" Then one of the Dwarves turned around to talk to her.

"Careful. Rumor has it this unkillable golem has top tier items!" though that was proven false with database files since this monster had no loot. Yet it was the fun and excitement of figuring things out. Hioshi thought this was the best chance they got to getting the sands easily. She then asked before Hioshi had time to send a whisper to another player, "Can I join the group? It sounds exciting!" 

With an invite to the group, Hioshi could see the interface display roughly twenty three other players at this location. A rag tag assemble. They waited for everyone to prepare just as a torrent of sand swirled around the golem. The rock parts forming limbs and a head. The core swirled like razor sharp sand but there was a coloration change inside it. A gleam of gold sand among all the brown. That was the Timesand they were looking for!

The tanks whispered to each other who would strike first and hold the boss. Yet while they did, Yukara and Hioshi heard the broken staff's voice explain something.

"Steel yourself, young mage. The elemental before you is blessed by Garu, the God of Earth. To obtain the sand, you must extract it from it's roaring heart when it's exausted it's attacks. Then and only then the Sand can be taken..."

This hint made things easier but the act of taking the sand was the hard part. For they had already engaged the golem! "Ah! W-wait up!" Yukara hurried with the rest, casting spells and striking the golem. The damage they did wasn't harming it like much but each time the Golem used a sand spell, the sand around the core started to dissipate. A frontal blast of sand, rocks rising from pools and slamming it's fists into the group, the Golem was relentless and still unharmed. But Hioshi knew something from watching. 

“Yukara, on my command...run to the Golem." she thought he was nuts at first. Running at the Golem? She might as well take a death penalty! Yet she felt confident. Her controller was clearly looking out for her on top of bettering her. To Yukara, this was trust for both of them. Then it happened, Hioshi held down a key to make Yukara run forward as the Golem started to cast his last spell. She closed her eyes, fearing for the pain but then he called out to her. "GRAB IT!" she shot her eyes open. Yukara was in the air and already avoiding the large blast of the golem. Before her was the prize. A glass sphere containing the golden Timesand! Yukara stretched her hand out to grab the orb, missing it once but her other hand knocking it out of place for her to bring it into her arms.

Yukara tumbled across the sand, scuffing herself and leaving sand on her clothes and hair. A dirty deed for her but the prize was definitely worth it. The sand ebb and flowed like an hourglass in the sphere. It shined radiantly to Yukara and Hioshi. They had obtained one part of the staff's restoration. Meanwhile, the group tried looking for loot but sadly there was none to be had. They didn't exactly question why Yukara did what she did and merely disbanded the group. "It's so pretty..." Yukara commented on the sand that failed to stop moving. It was refined beyond anything she had seen.   
  
\---

After obtaining the Timesand, the two headed off to the central mountain region known as 'Hellburn Mountains'. The clues they had on hand pointed to this location to obtaining the Obsidian Plates. The interior of the mountain was really hot, but manageable with supplies. Yukara could see the rare few people mining the nuggets to make new materials along the walls of the mountain. The center of the whole mountain held a shrine suspended in air by magic but inaccessible by normal means. The staff then started to resonate.

"Halt! The plates you seek belong to a massive lava serpent. You must be careful of it's magma balls or it will surely turn you into roast beef."

Yukara stopped for a moment to take a look around once more. Hioshi panned his camera behind, trying to spot the creature. Though it didn't seem to emerge yet. "Hioshi...Did it say how to summon the beast?" she asked, sitting on the bank of the lava river. The heated coals shockingly didn't burn her clothes but it was a video game and some things had to be broken to make the fantasy real. As she sat idly and Hioshi started looking on his phone for the answers. Still nothing on the database.

The large magma worm emerged from the lava river. It's entire body was a dark shade of red with glowing cracks in it's armor. It's mandibles dripping with fresh lava as it shrieked a high pitch scream. Loud enough to force Hioshi to turn the volume down and Yukara to cover her ears. "Ow! That is loud!" she soon regained her focus as the magma worm noticed Yukara finally. It's maw clicking and clattering at her like a hungry animal. 

Hioshi brought his hands up and ready to assist Yukara...but already she was running away from it. She screamed at how gross it looked while trying to avoid the creature's body being thrashed about onto her. Rocks falling around and forcing Yukara to fight in the corner. Hioshi couldn't really tell what he could do to help her fight this beast. Ice spells were the only thing that would harm this creature, right? So in her haste, Yukara conjured an ice spear to fire onto the creature's body. It dented the armor but otherwise it annoyed him.

"HIOSHI! It's not working! HELP!" Yukara screamed as she tried avoiding a lava lob. The heatwave starting to hit her. Hioshi was honestly unable to truly figure out what to do. Then, all of a sudden from above, a gleam of a weapon came down onto the worm's armored hide, cracking it further before the person landed beside Yukara. He looked to Yukara-

"Y-yukara? What are you doing here?" It was Kael. His armor looked a bit worn from fighting. Yukara then shouted her question to him "What are YOU doing here!?" to which he then parried the gaping maw of the worm away from her. "I...am farming these creatures for their carapaces. Need to craft a few rings from them. You have to use blunt weapons and spells first before you can harm them." This shocked Hioshi. He had never really met anyone else that was quick to figuring bosses out. Hioshi wondered if Rei would be open to talk with in public sometime. 

Kael and Yukara bombarded the lava worm's plates, cracking it hit by hit until it shattered into fragments. Exposing it's soft body underneath. "There! Now we can kill it!" Kael announced with a following downward strike infused with light enery as Yukara soon conjured a spike of ice to impale the creature though it's skull. It would take a few more strikes from each before the elite monster fell before them. Curling on the bank of the lava. Prompting Yukara to loot out a few plates. In her moment, she turned to Kael with a wide smile. "Thank you, Kael! I couldn't of done it without you." 

Kael blushed gently at the generous and kind words he gave her before the two set off in opposite direction. Hioshi inspect the contents of their inventory to see what else they would require. "...We are missing a few elements of fire. Think you are up to farming a few more elemental creatures in the mountain?" Hioshi asked. Yukara merely nodded in glee. "Of course!" she replied back. "I really want to see how this weapon looks."

\---

With the day slowly setting for them, Hioshi bid Yukara a good night. Yukara took this time to relax with her guildmates in the tavern. Kael was quick to greet her with a glass of Manaberry Juice. "You were out a long time. You two grinding items all day?" Nini asked Yukara as she sat down at the table. "Oh...just collecting reagents for raid time. I can't wait to see what secrets lay inside the temple. Maybe there's some awesome rare mount, or enhancement gems or-"

The sound of glass shattering and a frightful scream emanated from a table across. A young Raptear woman, mid level thirties was slowly vanishing before them. From her feet and up, her body slowly fragmented from existence. Everyone in the tavern watched with horror and shock, frozen in place. They could do nothing as they saw her tears fall from her scaled face onto the floor. Everything vanished before her and she vanished before them. Nothing remained. Her weapons, gone. Her backpack, gone. The room was dead silent for ten minutes. Everyone's eyes shifted around and examined the atmosphere. 

Then Yukara broke the silence. With tears of fright she asked in a horrified way.   
"W-what happened to her?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"It sucks that you can't make more than one character. How else am I suppose to experience all the game has to offer? Maybe it's me but perhaps if they just expand the server capacity we might be able to make more than one character." -Random Commenter

Reports were coming in from Sephirion of adventurers vanishing here and there. The reasons were still undetermined and all the characters were starting to get paranoid over who would be next. Some did conclude that the Controllers DID have control over if they remain or not, and the reason for their eradication was possibly due to either their own boredom or they were not having fun. Some didn't want to think of this. The idea that their supposed masters could easily remove them with a simple button push was not setting in well enough. People still thought this was a game, and had no idea that the people they played with were real living humans. They assumed it was just part of the game's aesthetics.

Since waking up, Yukara was paranoid. The image of last night haunted her. The idea of being erased at the will of her master. It was gnawing at the back of her head. She tried to do some small jobs while Hioshi was at work to get her mind off this but it wouldn't fade. In her heightened state, she heard a faint sound and felt something breeze by her. In panic, she screamed in terror. "NO! I don't want to vanish!" causing the people around her, especially the computer characters to stare at Yukara. She wasn't vanishing. Nor was there a sign of it. So she tried to laugh it off before running elsewhere in the capital to relax. 

She would end up over by a secluded section of the capital, overgrown with vegetation against the brick and stone. The trees healthy and ripe with fruit at times. The cobblestone unevenly placed but sufficed for ease of walking and a running fountain that made it all the more harmonious. Yukara took a seat on the bench and tried to collect her thoughts. Hioshi didn't seem like the guy who would outright remove her, right? He and his friends are kind and caring. She had to trust them. So she sat alone to her thoughts as time passed. It was haunting her...Yukara needed comfort.

Suddenly, a warm hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped again and shielded her face with her hands. "Calm down, Yukara. It's me." His voice came through. The blonde hair and young face. Kael had taken his seat beside her. "Oh...For a minute i thought i was getting erased." she breathed in a sigh of relief. Taking another look at Kael, she was worried that his controller would do the same as well. Yet he seemed calm. "How are you so calm after last night?" Yukara asked in a bit of a panic. "Did you not see what being deleted is like?"

Kael tried to find the right words. He smiled and replied. "I don't know. I trust my master. She seems like a nice person. Especially when we started leveling up." Kael recalled the moment of meeting his controller, Rei. He thought her voice was sweet and cute. Yukara though tried to chuckle back but her current state reduced it to an awkward sound. "Yeah I guess...Hioshi wouldn't ever delete me...R-Right?" This nervous tone she had was concering. Kael then had an idea. Digging into his bag, he pulled out a pastry. The fruit filling in the small cracks caught Yukara's eyes.

"Are those...Leyberry Strudels?" her hunger was starting to show. Eyeing the sweet treat with greed. Kael then offered one to her. With a smile he said "Yes they are. I thought maybe it could calm you down a bit?" but already they were gone! Whisked away into Yukara's delicate hands as she took a large bite into them. The sound of bliss and enjoyment as she could taste the flaky pastry with sweet filling tickle her tongue. The light hint of mana surged inside, replenishing her resources. It did perk her up and with Kael around she felt at ease. At least for the time. Kael leaned over.

"You should really trust him. If he's anything like my master, he will not treat you like rubbish!"

\-----

During his time working, Hioshi was in his zen like state working at the bar. He often checked his phone just in case but Yukara was not responding nor she was attempting to contact him. Perhaps there was a glitch or the servers were down? Needless to say, he didn't seem too worried. It wasn't like Yukara would do things on her own without reward. Though the new update did allow for occasional rewards to be accumulated from the character. Minor things. As he passed a drink to a patron, he overheard two people talking about the game beside him.

"I like the game but i have to delete my character to even play the other classes..." one commented. Another replied "Yeah. You only get one slot. What if i want to play a Shellmage instead of a Runeshaper?" bringing something to his mind. Indeed only one character per account. Perhaps it was a limitation of however they made the characters more real than simple coding? Whatever the reason, Hioshi would never delete Yukara. Always the one to cherish what he made and who he became friends with. Yet his zen state would go away when he heard a familiar female voice. Nira.

"Oh hey, Hioshi!" She gleefully said, hopping into a bar stool and looking at him with some clear interest. Wearing a miniskirt and tank top that promptly showed off her bust and figure. Her hair in a bun and makeup as well. Clearly she was trying to impress or grab attention. Hioshi offered the selection to Nira and yet treating her like a normal customer. "Take the time to see your-"

"Hioshi! I came here to see you work and you don't say hello!?" Nira pouted. Hioshi chuckled a bit. "Sorry...Yes hello Nira. I'm on the clock though so mind if we keep the talk to a minimum?" this was of course not that he hated Nira but work was where he could shine. Yet Nira blinked before tapping the table. A rude gesture to Hioshi in a way like she wanted his full attention. It was about this time that Zack caught wind of Nira's actions. Something felt off about her. The actions, her tone and voice. It was like Nira was TRYING to control him. Zack passed by and looked to Hioshi. "Hey, Why don't you take your break now? I'll handle this." he whispered as a code word. To help his own state of mind. 

Once Hioshi had left for the back of the room, Zack turned to Nira with a smile. "Now then...What can I get you, miss?" offering his assistance while his friend took a much needed break and time away from Nira. Hioshi took his time to exit out in the back. He re-adjust the collar of his work clothes and checked his application again. When he tried tapping to get Yukara's attention there was silence. The application continues to tell Hioshi that Yukara is still on a mission. He knew they could still talk regardless...and he was worried. Was Yukara ignoring him for what they did yesterday? Was she sleeping a lot? Death dose not concern Hioshi as she would be immune so long as Yukara stayed in the towns or city. 

"Please pick up..." Yet why was he concerned so much?

\-----

Coming back home, Hioshi started his computer up. The warm glow of the screen brought some comfort but he still worried about Yukara. She hadn't even tried talking through the application lately. It concerned him. Hioshi logged in, waited on the loading screen and sure enough there she was enjoying a meal with a few companions. He tried calling out to Yukara. "Hey Yukar-" and suddenly she fell out of her chair in a panic!

“D-don't delete me, Hioshi!" Yukara huddled in terror. Her arms covering her head and unwilling to look up. Hioshi wondered why she would beg like that to him? He tried calming her down with gentle words. "Woah. Calm down...I got worried because you were not answering the app." and while it did diffuse the situation it didn't stop her from talking about it. "Right...App...But people have been vanishing lately! It's scary..."

Vanishing? To Hioshi, that sounded like characters being deleted without a second thought. With one character slot it would be inevitable that some players would grow bored of the character they were playing or want to try a different class. Everyone else doesn't seem to realize exactly how human they really are. Majority still think of Law of Mahna as a game and nothing more. Why should they concern themselves over code that is merely a representation of their avatar? Hioshi and his friends started to feel like the characters they made were less graphics and true people. Perhaps he should tell her...

"Probably because people are...not happy with what they made? This is a guess but because there is only one character slot, we are restricted to one person to play with. I know some people prefer to play with multiple characters rather than focus on one...but i'd never delete you, Yukara. Don't worry." He tried to assure Yukara to the best of his abilities.

Hioshi's words slowly reached Yukara. Though trust would need to be built up again. Who knew if he would just turn right around and remove Yukara for good? For the time, Yukara would rebuild her wall and be on alert of Hioshi. "Right! So, what will we do today Hioshi?" she put on a smile regardless despite her inner judgment of Hioshi still. He had the power to make her...and destroy her if he so wished. Even so she couldn't hate him yet.

Hioshi though took that smile differently. That she was okay. So he told her "Why don't we start working on some dungeons? I'm sure the others would love to come with us." to which she nodded in a reply. 

“Yeah. We can work on the staff too!”  
\-----  
In an apartment in the same city as Hioshi was, a young woman stepped through the door of her home. Long, straight hair reaching just past her shoulder, neatly kept and a pair of glasses reflecting her sunset orange eyes and dressed in her uniform office attire of black and white. Coming home, she tossed her bag on the couch, cleaned the kitchen space, took a shower and changed into something more comfortable, brief shorts, a long t-shirt and socks. This was how Rei spent her days for quite sometime. Television played on for noise as she started her computer up and logged into the game to greet Kael, her computer companion...

During her game time she can't help but wonder who Hioshi was and how he was so alike her. The strategy and reactive attitude to raiding in the dungeons she's seen before. Rei overlooked the numbers of her guildmates as she noticed Hioshi's own. Something inside her wanted to call him. Perhaps meet up with him. She picked her cell phone up...and then she put it back down. "No. I don't want to bug him..." she mumbled silently before returning to her game to escape her boring lifestyle.


	7. Chapter 7

“You know the Endgame is a real challenge. Twenty people are needed and making a mistake can kill your attempt at a boss. I wonder who will get the world first?"  
As the maintenance finally came to an end, Hioshi and his friends were ready to face off against the new raid tier right after work. During that time, the developers only released a preview of the new raid but no actual details. Saying the inside is meant to be a secret. Yet everyone was excited. Hioshi and his guildmates had work first before tonight but in that time, there was a big meeting being held among the group led by Hana and a few officers. They gathered at a local inn located in the Salium Desert. While a round of drinks were order, Yukara grabbed a chair with Kael as their Eternal Leader started to speak up. She cleared her voice and began:

"So later tonight, we're all going to be some of the first groups to enter this new location. We may not know much but from locals and tales, the ruins are holding a secret underground elevator that may be the location of the Mec'haran race. Said to be as old as the world, the Mec'haran had started to show up on Sephirion again. Plotting a new invasion. It's up to all of us to head down there and stop their leader for good. While along the way getting some great treasures as well." she tapped the table and openly asked "Anyone have questions?" her glowing eyes scanned the area, noticing Yukara's hand sticking up.

"I was wondering...If one of us had one of the twelve avatar weapon relics...h-how would-" she was interrupted when Hana held her hand up. "If any of you have the Avatar Weapon, please speak up as well. we want to make sure we are going to help create it." and after a few seconds...Yukara bravely stood up and held the old, rusted but intact shaft of Arcanium in her hands. And with a proud voice she declared "Hioshi and I found what is Arcanium when we were leveling up! I think i am the only one with a weapon..." Yukara's voice slowly diminished as she noticed the guild staring at her. Hana though smiled at this revelation. "Oh that's awesome! You hear that guys? We got an Avatar weapon! This will make progress easier!" 

Yukara felt relieved as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She wanted to ensure there was no ill will among her friends but then-

"I too have one as well!" Kael stood up with a broken hilt. "Rei and I found the remains of Vega. So we have two!" was it a ploy? It didn't seem like one considering the hilt had the faded look of a star on it's design. yet all this did was made the group whisper how lucky they were. Hana smirked and slammed her mug on the table with a roaring laugh. "Wonderful, Excellent! We got two! You know what that means, right? It means we're going to be the first ones to clear the raid!" and with a group warcry they cheered on. giving the confidence for the two to press forward and use them for the greater good...but why did they hold onto the secret for so long?

Once the meeting ran it's course, Hana talked with Kael and Yukara about what they needed to do to assemble the weapons together. Kael still needed a few pieces but Yukara had all but one step finished. That is to get five fragments from the new raid and turn it in at the castle city for all to witness. Though once news got out, a rivaled guild approached them. They called themselves 'Ecstasy' and boasted of their accomplishment from their masters and not their own. They were called the best in the world for many reasons but primarily for the PVP actions and tournaments. Their leader was a Raptear in heavy looking armor that tried to intimidate them. "I heard two people in The New Frontier guild got fragments of the Avatar weapons? How about we trade? We got Five Million G.E.Ms for both weapons." he offered to Hana but she was stern. 

"No. We intend to make these weapons whole for our cause. Are you that scared of competition that you have to buy our advantages?" Hana stood firm as she glared at their Guild Leader, challenging them to a race. Reluctantly he gave in. "Well if it's competition you want, then you will have it. You're all fools for challenging the best in the world." and once they stormed off, all Hana could do was recline on a chair. Waiting for the time to raid.

\-----  
Logging on, Hioshi found Yukara and the others fixing up their armor and weapons. Preparing to go together to this new location. A raid. The combined effort of the group totaled about twenty players. Each one mounting up on various creatures from the merchant as they set out over the sands. Traveling across as a group was safer in the more hostile areas. They could see the few players still leveling as they pass by or grouping up to take on special quests on the dunes. The heat was scorching the closer they got to the ruins but it wouldn't be too terrible. Hioshi watched Yukara closely and helped direct her on the mount with the group...but he also took note of her expression.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. Yukara looked back at the small fairly like sphere over her shoulder that was a direct link to Hioshi. She shook her head and replied back "No. If anything i'm excited! So many people here-"

The guild approached the entrance to the raid. The large pyramid and it's ruins. The entranced crumbled before them to lead to an empty room with an elevator like platform. Nothing out of the ordinary as the group looked around and took notice of the architecture. Idle chatter over the Voice Communication was active until David, the leader started talking over them along with his character Hana taking reins. 

"Everyone, I hope you are ready. This is going to be our first raid night in this new game. Some of you are old friends, and some are new. We are all here to have fun but we are also here to progress. Please initiate trade with the following characters for supplies before we head in. Temi, Ultro, Franku and Yukara." Both Hana and David announced their lines to the groups to make things clearer. As they nodded, the four named players would start offering baskets of potions, food and flasks for the group. Dividing the supplies made from the guild's efforts. Hana hoped that their efforts will be fruitful. They had two of the twelve most powerful weapons in the game ready to be forged.

As the group descended into the ruins via the odd elevator, they passed through several layers of earth. It took about two minutes until they would soon see steel...a large expanse under the earth and the massive city bathed in lights and steam appeared in the distance. This was the raid. The underground city of Meccaka. The raid were amazed and dazzled at the sights as they descended further until the elevator reached the ground floor. Before them stood a massive door with circuit wiring designs and plenty of gears all slowly turning like a clock. The two large hands that walled them from the interior of the city clicked as each second past. Hioshi, David and Rei knew no one knew the upcoming encounters. Not even among themselves.

"Okay! Main tank get ready to pull and we'll wing it from here." David announced as they started a verbal countdown.

"5!...4!...3!...2!...1!"  
And with a battle cry coming from the main tank's character ingame they engaged to the door. Halfway reaching the gates they heard someone talking from behind it. Their voice a mixture of whirls and blips but they spoke a familiar language.

"WARN THE EMPEROR! Flesh intruders come from the main gate!"  
"Activate D.O.R.O!"

Upon their command the door whirred to life as tall clock like pillars erupted from the ground to encase the intruders and prevent them from leaving. The hissing and puffs of smoke eluded to the door activating it's defenses. Two large cannons appeared from the floor and started firing canons upon the group. From above, a handful of foot soldiers jumped down to engage the party. they were human like in their shape and appearance yet all their exposed internals showed cogs, gadgets and gizmos that kept the Mec'haran alive. Completely unorganic. 

"Tanks! pick up the groups! Melee, dispatch them with the tanks! Casters and rangers with me to take the cannons out!" Hioshi shared over the voice communications for the players to direct their in-game characters. Yukara looked to Kael with a nod and gave him a wave as she hurried with the rest. The cannons took their time to fire and each cannon blast it would explode in a fixed area. Spells, bullets and arrows flew to the cockpit in an attempt to unman the guns as their objective was to take the wall down. The enemies were in a state of a struggle as they fought against the group with the tanks, keeping them from making a move on the healers and getting rid of them.

Once the cannoneers were taken care of, that is when Yukara and another person hopped into the seat to direct the cannons back on the wall. They shot however many they could before something shocked the two, kicking them out of the seat and making them inaccessible. Hana and the other healers were quick to mend their wounds but Hioshi took notice of the debuffs on his screen. 

"Yukara and Soku can't take the cannons next time. We need two new people." he communicated hastily as the rest realized that in order to disable that shocking barrier they would need to use a special grenade that dropped from one of the packs of Mec'harans. Specifically from the 'Technomancers'. Quick thinking in the group experimented with the pulse grenade after defeating the first techomancer by throwing it at the cannons. The electricity surrounding it vanished in a flash. This made them accessible though by the time they tried to send the two new appointed members they were already occupied by more cannoneers. For this they had to repeat the process except the amount of support the enemy had increased. 

“Crap. Yukara, Zello, Temi, Ultro! Help the tanks out!" David and Hana called out in near unison showing how well they compromised and worked together despite being individuals. Yukara had a bigger chance to shine as she summoned a barrage of ice bolts from the sky following with an eruption of fire on the enemies. She kept this up even though reinforcements were coming in faster. One of the Technomancers finished a spell to shock Yukara and stunning her from combat. She screamed in pain which caused Kael to immediately turn around and interrupt the spellcasting enemy with his fist, following with a push to get him into the mass group. 

That scream did affect Hioshi. Yet he didn't even know reinforcements could come so irregularly...what was the deal with this fight? Though thinking about it wouldn't last as the cannons fired more and more at the door. Each blast denting and breaking through. then with one last cannon explosion the gate fell and crumbled.

the remaining enemies fled back. "Retreat to the inner sanctum!" They called out. A round of victory was shared as they celebrated their first victory. The spoils of the boss fight showed itself from a special chest hidden off to the side of the blown off wall. Within a few items were shared. A dagger, some plate boots, a new robe and the fragments of both Arcanium and Vega were handed to Yukara and Kael respectfully. five fragments toward the goal of twenty five needed to make the weapon a reality.

\---

Following into the city after taking down their first boss battle they came upon a train station that held a track meant to go to the inner portion of this large city. The car had five flat bed cars and no sign of monsters or enemies. As everyone got aboard the train, Hana would pull the lever to start it up and press forward onto the capital. Despite having no seats and being empty flat beds the characters were all standing firm against the speed and wind of the train. 

Yukara took this time to talk to Kael as it would be a bit. She calmly approached the paladin as he was eating a quick meal with a few others in a circle. A gentle tap on the shoulder and open smile brought bright on her face.  
"Nice job on the damage Kael. You're really skilled at this."

Kael blinked and turned to face Yukara for a bit as the wind blew by. their hair flowing along. "It was pretty fun. Felt familiar to do but nothing too hard. Are you alright though? You did take a large jolt of electricity-"

suddenly another train came roaring past and matching it's speed. "Intruders on the train now? I thought I told you to break the tracks!?" A more prominent voice shouted from this enemy train. The top door of the train car opened up and hopping out was the next boss. He landed on the car before the engine across from everyone else with a loud slam. He was twelve feet tall. his clothes were styled like a conductor's uniform reinforced with metal and copper threads. In one hand was a blade on fire and the other was a blade of water. He crossed the two, forming stream as a trademark of his theme before taking his stance.

"No ticket, no ride. It's time I boot you off myself before you see the emperor!" he hissed and whirred. Everyone else took their stance and started to count down to engage the enemy.

"5!...4!...3!...2!-" One of the tanks in the front were met with the conductor who rushed at them, knocking him off the tracks and sending the main tank tumbling to the cityscape below to his defeat. Everyone went silent...then they realized something.

If the player characters could act independently, that also meant the bosses had free will too. A new challenge presented to the group. Fighting a boss that was completely unpredictable and unconventional unlike other games they played.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. It's one of my more recent stories i've been working on despite being on the internet for a while. I hope to share more with the people here! Please feel free to comment and share if you like it. I want to keep working on it if possible in the future with the second part!


	8. Side Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short small side story between Yukara and Kael's budding friendship.

ADDON CHAPTER ONE!

With a humble goodbye, Yukara saw Hioshi log off. Today was going to be different. For she promised Kael to spend the day with him. Already she felt happy. The last few days were filled with grinding monsters, farming herbs and reagents for their upcoming raid and it has worn them all out. Yet Yukara wasn't the only one looking forward to this day.

"Hey Yukara!" 

Kael was too. He was a Human Paladin, a race only class, that his master made. On his back was a two handed blade that was the refurbished 'Vega, Edge of the Cosmos'. A special weapon that has yet to be put through it's fullest potential. Yet it wasn't about fighting at all today. For today was a casual outing within the city. That and a new minor patch introduced 'PC Quests' which allowed the Player Characters to undertake small tasks in a city while their controller was offline. Rewards ranged from cosmetic items to fun toys. Even food and minor supplies. 

Yukara happily waved over to Kael from the back of her turtle mount. Her smile bright as the sun and her cheery mood elevated from seeing her friend in the square. As he approached, the two would walk together down the Tradesmen Wing. The various smells ranged from vinegar and sulfur to grass and soot. It was the mecha of learning or obtaining crafts. Kael and Yukara took their time to browse the made and brand new items. Some of which did get Kael's attention. 

"So I wanted to ask my master if I could take up something like Jeweler or Scribe." Kael idly talked during their browsing. Yukara had been eyeing some pendants and rings that were made today. "Really?" She replied back "I think it would be great if you could make some amazing gemstones. Some are so pretty when they are set in armor." her attention on Kael in full. The enthusiasm she had was infectious. Kael smiled back "They definitely are. I could make you that necklace that Hioshi had been saying is best for mages."

Their little browsing continued on with a stop at the Alchemist Station. Potion examples sat on the table while the merchant had his stock behind a curtain and then some. Yukara had already started learning how to brew her own but she did enjoy the ascetic of the shop. "See, Kael? This is the stall i want to learn how to set up!" she tugged on his arm to get his attention. The merchant running the stall couldn't help but chuckle at the two. "You adventurers are really energetic." this made Kael blush a bit. He didn't want to admit his apparent feelings as he was unsure why he was interested in Yukara at all. 

The two continued on with their day trip. They took a detour into the central district to marvel at the architectures. Many player characters like themselves coming in and out of the shops and walking down the way. This busy activity was normal for many. But seeing so many people brought Yukara closer to Kael. More so because of not wanting to get lost. It was at that point that Kael heard a noise from Yukara. A rumble of hunger and one who was itching to eat. He couldn't help but laugh a little. "I take it you are hungry too?" Kael asked as he looked at Yukara. She blushed like a bright fruit and stumbled onto her words. "I-i am. But what can we eat?" she asked, gazing around for a place. Hunger for them wasn't the end of the world but it was more of a natural thing. It added flavor to what would of been a boring experience. Kael thought for a while...

He then stopped. A smell of fruit and pastries hit the two of them. A baker on the other side had a special of food going on. This was it! Kael grabbed Yukara's wrist and dragged her along gently. "Come on! I got the PERFECT meal!" he announced as they entered the pastry goods shop. The scent of fresh baked bread and cookies along with chocolate, vanilla and fruit combated their noses and stomachs with a wide selection of treats. The owner of the shop was an exaggerated caricature of a chef with a round belly and thin mustache complimented his jolly tone. He eyed the two and thought they were a couple. "Well well! What a cute pair! Well don't be shy, take a look!"

Yukara's eyes were unyielding in shine. Her mouth watered from the choices...and yet her eyes soon magnetically anchored onto something in the display case. A simple pastry. Strudels with various fillings...and one was right up her alley. "Leyberry Strudels!? Ohhh...Can we get some, Kael!?" Yukara gleefully asked like a child in a candy store. Though the price was a bit high for the violet filled treat that sparkled with hints of Mana, Kael figured it was a good choice. 

"We'll take four of those Leyberry Strudels sir."

\---

With the food in hand, the two ventured out to the old section of the castle grounds. A region undisturbed by vendors and mostly for atmosphere and world building. The moss and overgrowth around mixed with the still running fountains and old back buildings give a sense of age and calm to the region. A single bench sat below a tree and the two seemed drawn to it. To enjoy the meal that they had both obtained.

Eager to eat, Yukara was first in the bag to pull out a piece of the Strudel, dusted lightly with a powder and surging with filling. "It looks soooo good Kael...I love strudels so much!" she waited for Kael to grab one before digging in. A single bite sent her senses into overdrive. Making Yukara feel so much joy from the simple bite. "It's so Yummy! Leyberries are so sweet and tangy!" her tongue was clearly on another level, devouring the sweet treat as Kael was enjoying it too. Something he didn't really mind eating but it was nothing more but true glee. "Y-yeah. This is honestly something i'd eat."

Yukara turned her head to look at Kael and with a big smile she said "Thank you, Kael! I'll pay you back for this!" to which an embarrassed Kael tried diffusing the offer. "N-no it's okay. I got extra spending money from my master...plus I'd do anything to see you smile."  
A day as simple as this is all they needed. 

A break from the mundane and just...relax.


End file.
